In recent years, the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) in development of light fixtures for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in the field. Indeed, lighting applications which previously had typically been served by fixtures using what are known as high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps are now being served by LED light fixtures. Such lighting applications include, among a good many others, roadway lighting, factory lighting, parking lot lighting, and commercial building lighting.
Light fixtures are needed in many different outdoor settings, and for area lighting a high above-ground position often allows the most efficient use of light. There are many ways of supporting light fixtures with respect to fixed surfaces, such as light poles and walls. As larger light fixtures are used for illuminating large areas, light fixtures typically increase in size and weight and may be difficult to handle and install, especially at high elevations. Fixture-supporting structures such as tenons or pipes may not be at a perfect desired angle, and therefore fixtures have to be adjusted during installation to assure the desired fixture orientation.
Luminaries may have shapes and designs which limit space to accommodate structures for mounting purposes. A simple mounting assembly which is unobtrusive, does not interrupt luminaire aesthetics, permits easy installation and easy orientation adjustment would be desired.
Roadway, parking lot and similar light fixtures are typically mounted in a generally horizontal orientation, adjusted to a particular angular orientation of choice with respect to horizontal. It is desirable to minimize the horizontal dimension of the fixture in order to decrease overall fixture size and weight, and to do so in a structure providing ease of installation and ease of adjustment upon installation.
There is a need for an improved LED light fixture which satisfies the above-mentioned adjustable mounting requirements and which is also relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, while still satisfying other important requirements for light fixtures particularly in high-position installations, and particularly including LED light fixtures.